


Day 204 - Mental cinema

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [204]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock tosses and turns in his bed.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 204 - Mental cinema

Sherlock tosses and turns in his bed. The fact that he even went to bed says enough, he thinks. But the empty and quiet living room is a constant reminder and his concentration was weak enough that he almost set himself on fire while experimenting.

He flops on his back and sighs. There is a strange hollow feeling in his chest. He wonders what John is doing right now. He refuses to think about _who_ John might be doing right now.

He turns onto his side and curls up into a ball.

This is insane. He has no reason to behave that way. And no right to expect from John to come home alone. Or even come home at all.

Suddenly he hears the key turn in the door downstairs.

He stops moving. He stops breathing. He plays dead like an animal on the run. Which is ridiculous since nobody can see him. He only starts breathing again when he hears John’s – and only John’s – footsteps on the stairs.

His steps are light. Dinner and cinema, Sherlock thinks. He liked the movie, liked the company but didn’t expect anything else and nothing else happened.

He feels his muscles relax and gets up.

John smiles at him, “Hey. Still up? Want to sit with me while I finish my wine?”

Sherlock beams.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt - courtesy of Verity Burns - was 'cinema'.


End file.
